Brigade
Introduction Brigade is the Dice Pirates Sharpshooter and, occasionaly, co-doctor. During his initial appearance, he worked as a bounty hunter stationed in Silver Chime City. His meeting with the Dice Pirates occured shortly before the Full Metal Pirates arrived. At first, Brigade distanced himself from the crew, refusing Dice's initial invitation to join. However, once the Full Metal Pirates began their assault Brigade realized that the only way to save his home was by teaming up with the crew. After the battle, he gladly accpeted Dice's second invitation to join. Appearance Brigade is a slim man with wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. His usual attire includes a green t-thirst underneath a dark brown militray jacket, baggy cargo shorts, and gauze wrap on his knuckels. He also wears a large eye piece over his eye shaped like a crosshair. During the Pearl Island Arc, Brigade is shown wearing a red driver's cap, a sleeveless rainbow pinstriped hoodie, fingerless gloves, and sandals. One of his most unique traits is his enjoyment of customizing his own clothes. He has adorned his jacket with various buttons and clip ons he has aquired during his travels. He has even stitched all the stars and dig ital patterns into his shorts. After the timeskip, Brigade gains a robotic helmet that he claims is due to his training, possibly he sustained some disfiguring scars. He also now wears a pair of goggles around his neck, an unbuttoned, high collar black jacket, a blue t-shirt that says "PUNK", a pair of baggy lowrider jeans, and a pair of black gloves. As well as two years ago, Brigade has adorned his jacket and pants with multiple buttons and fancy stictches. Personality/Relationships ''Personality Being one of the youngest members of the crew, Brigade is a boisterous and loud-mouthed kid. Dice and him have formed a strong connection due to their similar attitudes. However, Brigade is noticeably more fearful and cautious than Dice is. In order to counteract his feelings of insecurity, Brigade feels the need to boast about his power and how "Great a bounty hunter he once was", when in actuality he was a horrible one. ''Relationships Crew: Brigade gets along well with the rest of the crew. However, he and Dice have become very close and are usually a source of constant annoyance to everyone else. Also, Brigade's uncertianty of his own power can cause him to become hesitant to fight, but once one of his friends is in trouble he will quickly resolve to retaliate. Enemies: Due to his own insecurity, Brigade hates having to fight and will usually try to distract an opponent so that he can make a safe get away. He also has a habit of telling others how he was a powerful bounty hunter, while he actually was a poor one, in the hopes of scaring them away. Powers/Abilities Even though he is unsure about his overall power, Brigade is actually the third strongest of the Dice Pirates. Brigade will usually fight the third strongest enemy. While he may have been a poor bounty hunter, he did display impressive abilities. After his 2 years of training with Sako, Brigade has grown much more powerful and has become greatly more confident in his own capabilities. Physical Strength While not as strong as Common or Kifer, Brigade has demonstrated massive amounts of physical power. He has been shown smashing large boulders with his fists, breaking down wooden doors with a single kick and even breaking a Giant's jaw with his head. Hand-to-Hand Combat Though not as skilled as Common or Kifer, Brigade has displayed proficient skills in hand-to-hand combat. He has been shown to defeat multiple foes at once and easily overpower multiple bar patrons. All of his hand to hand combat is similar to the Brazilian martial art of Capoiera. Speed/Agility Brigade is easily the quickest of the crew. He has been shown to out run Golden Jameson of the Blackgate Pirates, who claims to be the fastest man alive. Endurance Due to his strength, Brigade has an impressive tolerance of pain or discomfort. While not as durable as Dice or Kifer, he has still withstood numerous bullet wounds, sword slashes and even lightning bolts. His will to protect his friends, despite his insecurity, makes him able to keep pushing on even when things seem impossible. A true testament to his endurance was during Koli's Baton Flurry Dance, Brigade suffered several broken bones but still was able to fight with little discomfort. Marksmanship Brigade is an incredibly skilled sharpshooter, showing the ability to knock down small sparrows from several miles away, and killing flies with sewing needles from behind wooden walls. His original weapon was a large bow and arrow he named Ryuk. This bow was a gift given to him by his father before he became a bou nty hunter. Prior to the 2 year timeskip, Ryuk was destroyed battling the Black Rabbit Corps, forcing Brigade and Sako to create him a new weapon. After the timeskip, Brigade reappears with a new bow and arrow named Ryuk V.2. Haki Birgade first learned how to use Haki during his battle with Mr. Sloth of the B.R.C. After the timeskip, he has become adept in Busoshoku style Haki, since his 2 years of training with Sako. Attacks (Pre Timeskip) *'Sure Shot:' Viper Shot-Brigade fires a powerful bow, dipped in poison. *'Sure Shot: Twin Viper'-Brigade shoots two large poison arrows. *'Trap Shot: Spider's Web'-Brigae launches an arrow with a large net around it, trapping his foes. *'Fatal Star: Atlas Hammer'-Brigade fires a arrow with a blunt tip that explodes on impact. *'Final Star: Divine Comet'- Brigade fires a packet of explosive pellets at his opponents. this is one of his strongest attacks. *'Pure Star: Cross Phoenix'- Brigade takes one of his special arrows, it takes the shape of a blazing cross and he fires it at his opponet. Prior to the timeskip, this was his most powerful attack and the move that destroyed his original Ryuk. (Post Timeskip) *'Sure Star: Reaper Hand'- Brigade uses an "Iron Arrow" that becomes a giant hand when fired. *'Perfect Trap Shot: Prison '''Improved version of '''Trap Shot: Spider's Web', Brigade fires a net that straps his opponent to the floor/wall tightly. Lined with explosive gel, it explodes at his command. *'Perfect Fatal Star: Zeus Hammer'-Improved version of Fatal Star: Atlas Hammer. Bounty # 700,000-Early bounty hunter acts. # 16,000,000-Defeating Muri, Involvement with Dice Pirates. # 45,000,000-Causing havoc on Slingo Island, Defeating the Cacconea Family. # 85,000,000-Defeating Mr. Sloth. # 145,000,000-Defeating Aggro, Destroying the Hearth Bell. Major Battles Pre Timeskip *Sergei (Won) *Muri (Won) *Snickers (Won) *Koli (Won) *Golden Jameson (Won) *Shaman Huttak (Won) *Thorn pt. 1 (Lost) *Thorn pt. 2 (Won) *Mr. Biggs (Lost) *Head Enforcer Cocconea pt. 1 (Lost) *Head Enforcer Cocconea pt. 2 (Won) *Pacifista (Interrupted) *Mr. Unsmiley (Lost) *Mr. Sloth (Won) Post Timeskip * *Muri (Won) * * * *Aggro (Won) * Category:Pirate Category:Marksman Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User